She Always Returns, In the Most Surprising of Ways
by natwilliams96
Summary: AU. After JE. Rose always returns to her Doctor. This just wasn't the way anyone thought it would happen or even thought it possible. So when Ro walks into the Doctors life he doesn't suspect a thing.
1. Chapter 1

Ro jumped as she heard the sound. She knew she had never heard it before but the strange whooshing sound almost felt familiar. As her head whipped around her amber hazel flashed gold for a second and she could feel her long curly, ginger braid hit her shoulder. She wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans and one of her favorite leather jackets that was a deep, dark blue color.

The sound was starting to fade as she decided that it was coming from behind some trees in the park she was walking through. As she started to creep toward it she heard a door open and voice that seemed to be talking to itself. When Ro rounded the trees, the voice, that happened to be connected to a tall, lanky male with great hair and a brown pin-striped suit on, stopped talking and froze suddenly upon her saying, "Doctor?". As soon as that came out of her mouth she looked quite taken aback and confused as if she had no idea why she said it. And in fact she didn't but it had just sort of come out of her mouth quite suddenly.

As the tiny ginger pondered this, the Doctor started to buzz her and mutter something about how he must not of met her yet.

Before he could look at the results of his buzzing the tiny, ginger with eyes that reminded him of someone long gone and lost slapped him. Slapped. Him.

"Oi! What was that for?" As if he had done something. 'Welll...Now that he thought of it the muttering and buzzing and not saying anything might, just might, have been been a rude. Not ginger and rude. That was him. But as he thought that someone else came into mind, the one person he must not think of even if this girl reminded him of her quite a bit. With eyes that looked like they were shining like the sun and-' All the sudden he felt a nudge against his subconscious, a very powerful, very familiar one but before he could make sure it retreated and shut him out.

As he suddenly looked down at Ro she could see something desperate, dangerous and hopeful in his beautiful milk chocolate eyes. And then he looked at his sonic screwdriver and the look grew in his eyes becoming more hopeful and desperate.

Then he asked the strangest, most-random question she had ever heard, "Do you happen to own an old, welll it might not look old or it could, actually it probably would loo-".

"Stop. Just say it!" At his embarrassed and slightly hurt expression Ro added a sweet, "Please."

He smiled and finished the sentence by saying, " A pocket watch. Maybe with strange calligraphy on it. You might not have noticed it much, well maybe not at all now that I think of it. It could have have a strong perception filter on it some of them did you know? I mean if you have hidden since the Time….." he trailed off as Ro proceed to pull a beautiful gold pocket watch on a delicate chain out from under her jacket.


	2. Chapter 2: The Watch

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. *sniffs slightly* If I did Rose would still be here.**

_Ro proceeded to pull a beautiful gold pocket watch on a delicate chain out from under her jacket._

"H-have you…...Have you ever opened it?" The Doctor asked, not quite daring to believe that it could be true. That she could...That she could be-. NO. He would not allow himself to think that, to start to hope, 'til it was confirmed.

All the while Ro was looking down at her necklace wondering how on earth this man thought her necklace was important. After all no one else had even really noticed it before.

Ro cut him off of his thinking by asking him, "Why do ya want to know anyway? It's just an old watch."

"Oh, but its so much more. More than you could think. Now think back. When did first get it? Who gave it to you? Your parents? Maybe a relative? Think back! Who gave you that watch- Oh! I never did get your name! Well then, I'm the Doctor but you already knew that as you already said it a-"

"It's Ro." She said sticking her hand out before his rambling could go any farther.

"Hmmmm...Ro." He said, rolling his tongue as he said the R, "Lovley name. Reminds me of someone I used to know…"

As the Doctor said this Ro saw a quick but deep flash of pain and loss flit across his face before it was once again replaced by manic energy.

"Right! Now about the watch. Why don't you open it. Take a quick peek! See what's inside?"

She replied by giving him a placating look and saying sarcastically, "If it means so much to you….."

"Oh, it does," The Doctor said, completely ignoring her sarcasm.

Ro then took the watch a pushed the button to open it, thinking to herself, 'This doctor is completely crazy.'

The Doctor then watched as a golden light spilled from the watch and engulfed Ro. It was gorgeous and only added to the incredibility of the moment. When it finally died down Ro looked up with love and tears spilling from her eyes as she gave an extremely familiar smile and said with an even more familiar cockney accent, "My Doctor," in the happiest of voices.

It took a moment for the Doctor to find his voice and when he did it came out a bit wobbly and cracked but still full of love. And he only said one word. The most important word, he thought.

"Rose."


	3. Chapter 3: Rose

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

***sighs***

_"Rose."_

And in that moment as Rose nodded, smiling like this was the happiest day of her life, the Doctor didn't care that it was impossible for her to be here or that universes might be cracking; He was just unimaginably overjoyed that Rose, His Rose, was here.

Then, they both, as if pulled by strings ran towards each other, crashing together and holding tight like one of them might disappear at any moment. The Doctor leans down and inhaled her scent which smelled like honey, pumpkins and something very distinctly Rose that he knew no human would have been able to pick up on. Then as tears started to fall from both their eyes, the Doctor leaned and whispered something Rose thought she would never hear, "Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, Ro…...I love you."

"I love you, too, Doctor. I love you, too." Then Rose brought the Doctor's head down and snogged him.

It was passionate and desperate but also loving and gentle. As the doctors tongue glided across her still closed mouth, Rose knew that he had missed her, loved her and needed her just as much as she had him. And with that she opened her mouth to him, trying to show every bit of loneliness from being away from him and love that she had for him that the Doctor had missed.

When they finally broke away from each other, resting their foreheads together, the Doctor's first words weren't the questions she expected but her name.

"Rose. My Rose. My beautiful pink-and-yellow hum-" He then stood up fully, Rose still in his arms as if he couldn't bear to part from her, and looked utterly shocked as though everything that had gone on prior to the kiss had just caught up with him.

"How?! Wha-a-a… How?! You...You are a- Nooo! You can't be! Welll, I mean you are but that's impossible!" He then just stood there, mouth still moving, forming half words as nothing came.

Rose giggled, "We like impossible though Doctor."

He thereupon looked down at her smiling , basking in her smile and laugh that he had missed for so long.

She interrupted his daydreaming by starting to explain what had happened. "We, me and metacrisis, first started noticing that I wasn't aging about five years after you dropped us off at Bad Wolf Bay…," the Doctor noticed a dark look flit across her face at the mention of that day but stayed quiet as she was still going on, "We did tested. Everyone he could think of but he kept saying it was impossible and wouldn't tell me. Finally-," her voice broke as she said it and silent tears started to stream down her face and she tried again, "Finally, I found out on my own when an alien shot me on a mission for Torchwood. I was dying Doctor. It had shot me straight through the heart. Then the Doctor- your metacrisis," she clarified, "He was there telling me he was sorry he didn't tell me and not to be scared. The last thing I remembered was bursting into gold and a singing. When I came to I wasn't me, well I was me but I wasn't at the same time. I was tall with long silver, blond hair and golden eyes. The other Doctor he explained it then, how looking into vortex started the change and how the universe jumped triggered and finished it. I-I lived for 200 years in Pete's World. We grew a TARDIS using some coral he took and he traveled with me until he got too old and then my little brother Tony did for a while but-but they all..they all di-." She stopped then bursting into tears at the memories.

All the Doctor could do was hold her whispering comforting words in Gallifreyan, feeling useless and guilty, as she cried. 'Oh, Rose. What did I do to you?', he thought while continuing to hold his beautiful girl in his arms.

**Ooooooo, that one was pretty long :)**

**Rose will finish her story next chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing and following and favoritinginging…..how do you even say that! XD**

**Oh well, I'll figure it out later. Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Where's Your TARDIS?

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned something. *sighs longingly***

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've had a rough week.**

_'Oh, Rose. What did I do to you?', he thought while continuing to hold his beautiful girl in his arms._

Rose finally composed herself enough to continue with her story. "All the time I was tryin' to figure out how to come back to this universe. Back to you," she said with a slightly shy but brilliant smile, "I finally figured it out, but it was bad. I had to take in the TARDIS' heart in then literally fly her through the void. As soon as came across, I knew I needed to find a way to stay safe without letting you find out about me yet, 'cause of course I crashed into 1987 not 2013. Sooo...I used my pocket watch and my TARDIS helped me regenerate into baby since I was dying anyway from keepin' her in me so long, we thought it would be the best way to drop me, human, here in the US where I could grow up until it was time for me to wake up."

"Rose….Rose, I am so sorry you had to go through all that, so sorry," the Doctor said as a few tears escaped his glistening eyes.

"Shhhhhh….shhhhh. It's ok, I wanted this. Now my forever can be your forever, too."

At that the Doctor took Rose's face in his hands and kissed her forehead, then eyelids, nose and finally her mouth, nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip making her go limp at the knees and moan a small sound of need. When the Doctor finally pulled back he asked huskily, "How long are you going to stay with me?"

And she replied with the one answer that meant everything to both of them, "Forever."

"Forever," he repeated back, then jumped up and started to talk as if he wasn't affected at all which almost made Rose growl in frustration.

"Hmmmmm…..Well then where's your TARDIS, I would love meet her! She's probally lovely and brings you to all the places you want to go at the right time and place unlike mine, who must be broken because we are in…," he then seemed to taste the air, "... Washington, D.C. The capital of the United States of America; I came here once, met General Washington himself. Lovely man, mind you, very much the silent, noble type he was. Helped me get rid of some Rorticans who had decide they wanted harvest the planets grass to feed their pets….Welllll, if you could call tiny fish-like flies, pets. Hmmmmm….what was my point… Ahh, yes where is your TARDIS?"

"I sent her to Jack with a message to take care of her and to not touch 'er at all. didn't want him bringing girls or, men, or some other sentient being in there for a good time.." Rose said and shivered at the thought of Jack doing it all over her TARDIS.

"Alright, then I guess we're going to TORCHWOOD 3. Allonsy!" And they rushed to the TARDIS holding hands just as it was meant to be.

**Ok, don't worry that's not the end, I will be back.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and favoritisming (that does sound better than favoriting but not quite right….)**

**Allonsy!**


End file.
